Nyan Nyan
by NioNay
Summary: Isinya perdebatan suami-istri yang tak biasa


**Nyan Nyan**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Okita Sougo – Kagura**

 **Romance – Humor**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB: terselip banyak percakapan nyeleneh, tapi aku tetep masukin ke rated T soalnya menurutku gak bahaya-bahaya amat, haha #tendang**

…

Siapa yang menyangka pasangan yang selalu rusuh dan membuat barang-barang publik hancur seketika setiap mereka bertemu di tiap-tiap episode tertentu bakal membuat benih bersama dan menghasilkan buah hati sebegitu imutnya?

Iya, si Okita Sougo dan Kagura itu lho…

Bahkan nenek Otose langsung mukul-mukul panci dan mengatakan bulan bakal jatuh ke bumi begitu melihat Sougo datang dengan angkuhnya sambil membawa pasukan Shinsengumi untuk melamar Kagura. Waktu itu rusuhnya mengalahkan Gintoki yang bisa bayar sewa tiga bulan.

" _Ne_ , Souichiro- _kun_?" sapa Sougo pada buah hatinya yang sudah berumur dua bulan. Tali pusarnya sudah copot dan badannya gemuk sehat. Iya, stok makanan dalam ASI ibunya gak bakal habis walau Sougo juga ikutan menyusu padanya. Tahu kan, porsi makan Kagura yang mirip titan walau badan tetap langsing cantik. Makin demen dah Sougo.

Walau dia mikir juga gimana menafkahi Kagura yang tidak umum itu.

Omong-omong yang ngasih nama anak mereka adalah walinya Kagura alias Gintoki. Tiap Sougo memanggil anaknya, dia malah keinget Gintoki yang selalu salah memanggil namanya tiap mereka bertemu. Sialan, seharusnya Sougo tidak menurut pada usulan Kagura yang membiarkan Gintoki memberi nama anaknya.

Buah hatinya tertawa dengan panggilan sayang ayahnya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam jari telunjuk Sougo dan yang lain menarik-narik bajunya memberi kode untuk mendekat.

" _Nande, gaki_? Kau rindu pada ayah, he?"

Ini Sougo gak umum banget ngasih sayang ke anaknya. Akhirnya Sougo menggendongnya karena Souichiro narik-narik kerah mulu, dan begitu didekap ke dadanya Souichiro malah mangap-mangap seperti mencari sesuatu. Tidak mendapat apa yang dia cari, dia akhirnya menangis.

"Jangan cengeng, _gaki_. Oh, kau ingin minum? Bilang dong, biar kuberikan kau pada _haha-ue_ ," Sougo mengayun-ayunkan buah hatinya untuk memberinya ketenangan sejenak. "Kagura, dia ingin dadamu. Aku ingin memberinya, tapi tidak punya isi."

"Kau tidak bisa diandalkan _aru_. Kalau tidak ada, diising dong _aru_ ," Kagura bangun dari kegiatannya. "Kau gantikan aku melipat baju _aru_. Dasar dada tidak berguna."

"Dadaku sudah terisi penuh oleh cintamu, aku tidak bisa menaruhnya ASA (Air Susu Ayah)," antara ngeles dan menggombal, Sougo masuk kategori buruk rupa.

" _Baka-ne_ … cintaku hanya untuk Souichiro _aru_ ," itu Kagura _tsundere_ membadai tapi wajah melukis lapisan merah.

" _Hai_ _,_ _hai_. Aku percaya padamu, cintaku," Sougo ngomongnya datar banget tapi isinya ngena. Membuat Kagura pengen nutup kuping karena tidak kuasa menahan malu atas gombalan Sougo.

" _Baka chichi_ ," gerutu Kagura walau aslinya demen banget. "Kau besok jangan seperti _chichi-ue_ -mu, Souichiro," Kagura mulai membuka bajunya untuk memberi apa yang diinginkan Souichiro.

Sougo melihatnya. Dia sering sih melihat Souichiro menyusu pada ibunya, tapi dia tidak benar-benar berpikir seperti sekarang ini—kelewat mesum pula. Entah kenapa mendadak dia merasa iri pada Souichiro. Pasalnya tiap tidur, Kagura pasti melarang keras Sougo untuk grepe-grepe dada karena selama DUA TAHUN PENUH hak milik berpindah pada Souichiro. Perkembangan anak mereka memang yang utama dan Sougo sangat maklum, tapi lho…

"Enaknya…" ceplos Sougo begitu saja sambil melipat _bra_ Kagura. Matanya terus fokus pada mulut mungil Souichiro yang rakus sekali menyedot susu. "Rasanya ingin kembali menjadi bayi, tapi pikiran tetap dewasa."

APA-APAAN HARAPANMU, SOUGO?!

Kagura cuek bebek pada kode-kodean Sougo karena dia sendiri sibuk menata hati dan pikiran untuk menepis tiap godaan yang datang. Sougo itu suami _badass_ yang menyelipkan romantis sadis di tiap aksinya.

Kode-kodean gak mempan, Sougo memberanikan diri memanggil. " _Ne_ , Kagura. Berikan aku sisi yang satunya."

Tepat saat itu Souichiro melepaskan diri dan otomatis Kagura memindahkannya ke sisi satunya. "Stok habis _aru_ ," tak lupa memberi jari tengah buat nantang suami sendiri! _Tsundere_ membadainya klop banget menghadapi sifat Sougo yang seperti ini.

Sougo menghela napas, selesai dengan kegiatan melipatnya (dia hanya melipat daleman Kagura). "Bagaimana aku melakukan _nyan-nyan_ denganmu jika memegang dada saja tidak boleh?"

"Y-ya… tunda dulu selama dua tahun _aru_."

Bayangkan, sejak melahirkan Souichiro dan sudah terhitung dua bulan lebih Sougo belum diberi jatah. Dan sekarang Kagura usul tunda dua tahun?!

"Memang kau kuat menahan kasih sayangku padamu?" sekarang Sougo membaliknya pada Kagura. Emang bener deh Sougo suami _badass_.

Ya enggak, lah! Kagura kicep. Dia sendiri juga asal omong tanpa pikir dulu. "Bisa kan melakukan _nyan-nyan_ tanpa pegang dada _aru ka_?"

Sougo langsung menggeleng. "Salah satu daya tarikmu itu dua gundukan bakpao yang ada di dadamu, selain daerah selatan," semua lelaki pun sama berpikirnya. "Lagipula kenapa kau melarangku? Aku juga masih punya hak dong. Jangan jadikan Souichiro alasan, Kagura. Kau menyalahgunakan anak namanya."

"He?! Aku hanya melindungi stok Souichiro dari tangan-tangan nakal _aru_! Aku tahu kelakuanmu terlalu berlebihan padaku, makanya aku menjaganya agar Souichiro tidak kena getahnya _aru_."

 _Hm… jadi itu alasannya_. Sougo berpikir sambil mengingat bagaimana perlakuannya di kamar. Maklum sih jika Kagura jadi kayak gini. " _Naruhodo_ ," Sougo mengangguk-angguk. " _Gomenasai_ , Kagura. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kali ini aku akan menjaga stok Souichiro tetap aman."

SOUGO MINTA MAAF?! Kalau tidak menggendong Souichiro, Kagura bakal banting-banting panci sambil mengucap kalau bulan kembali ke asalnya. Tepat setelah itu Sougo mendapat panggilan dari Hijikata—yang kabarnya masih _backstreet_ aja dengan walinya Kagura, tapi semua orang udah tahu—untuk segera kembali ke markas.

" _Ma_ … aku ada kerjaan di markas. Aku akan kembali sebelum malam," Sougo bangkit sambil membawa seragam kebanggaan. Dia menghampiri Souichiro sebentar untuk dielusnya yang ternyata sudah kenyang dan terlelap nyaman dalam gendongan ibunya.

Kagura menatap Sougo yang sudah berjalan keluar. "Jika kau tidak lelah, kau bisa melakukan _nyan-nyan_ denganku _aru_ ," uh… ajakan erotis pertama dari Kagura yang jelas menimbulkan _blush_ nyata di pipi. "T-tapi setelah Souichiro tidur dan kau jangan membuat ramai _aru_ ," Kagura tidak berani menatapnya lagi.

Karena Kagura berpaling, dia tidak tahu kalau Sougo tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan memberi ciuman kilat di pipi juga bisikan seduktif: " _Aku akan memberimu sentuhan posesif yang membuatmu mati tenang, sayang_."

Iya tahu, Sougo itu suami _badass_ -nya Kagura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End…


End file.
